I Can Certainly Help
by PurpleAmbitions
Summary: Karkat is in some trouble, and Sollux helps him out in said trouble. Contents: Yaoi. You were warned. SolKat -A Janie Story
1. Chapter 1

Heat mixed with pleasure. He hadn't felt this in a long time. It was delightful.

Karkat knew he wasn't supposed to eat that brownie, but he just couldn't fight the temptation to sneak one. He knew Sollux would definitely notice it missing, but then again, why did he care? He was Karkat Vantas, leader of the whole damn crew.

He suddenly heard footsteps and, with alarming speed, he dashed into the cabinet. He didn't even know he could fit inside, but any place was better than having to hear his friend's lecture about waiting.

Sollux entered the kitchen, and walked over to the brownies. There was a moment of silence before he sighed and yelled, "KK! I told you to fucking wait!" He quickly left the room to scold.

Karkat smirked a little.

_Idiot is going wander around looking for me for no reason_.

He could hear Sollux angrily calling his name. But of course, the yellowblood couldn't find him. Suddenly, Karkat heard a quiet voice coming from behind him:

"Oh hey best friend... Didn't know you were gonna join me in the cabinet."

Karkat shot up and banged his head on the top of the cabinet.

"Fuck Gamzee! What the fuck are you doing!?"

"Just relaxing. Chill out motherfucker."

"Don't fucking tell me to chill out, asshole. Fuck this, I'm getting out."

Karkat slowly stepped out of the dark cabinet that was holding his 'best friend.'  
But unfortunately for Karkat, Sollux decided to walk in the instant he emerged.

"There you are KK, I've been yelling for you to come here. Are you deaf?" Sollux said, frowning.  
Karkat rolled his eyes. "Are you THAT angry about the damn brownie."

"I was saving them for something."

"For fucking what."

"..."

"Answer me, asshole!"

"I guess you'll find out in a few minutes."

"For fucking what-" Karkat was unexpectedly caught off guard by the growing heat in his pants. What the hell? But this is just normal conversation... Oh My fucking God NO!

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU PUT IN THOSE!?"

Sollux sighed.

"Let's just say one of the ingredients is supposed to make you stand up."

"Oh, very FUCKING funny, Sollux. How the fuck am I supposed to get rid of this?!"

Sollux raised an eyebrow. "You've never...touched yourself before?"

"What? Are you crazy? No!"

"Hmmm... I guess that would explain your constant bitching."

"Fuck you, asshole."

A deep blush began to grow on Karkat's face, as the heat started to become unbearable.

"I-I just need something to relieve this... it's starting to hurt."  
His voice sounded very pitiful. Sollux smirked a little.

"Well, I guess I could help you then."

Karkat glared at him. "How are you going to do that?"

"Oh just wait KK. You'll understand."

Karkat's ears twitched. "Fine. I'll let you help me."

The yellow-blooded troll smirked, "I'm glad that you complied."

Sollux proceeded to pick up the mutant-blooded troll and set him up on the counter. Karkat's cheeks flushed a bright red.  
He said in a tiny, almost pitiful voice, "H-here? But someone might walk in..."

Sollux rolled his eyes. "Like I care. They'd probably just walk out awkwardly."

Karkat fidgeted a bit. "I guess it's fine." he said, ears lowering.

"I've never seen this side of you KK. I think I like it." Sollux said with a grin.

"Just fucking help me with this unbearable boner you gave me."

"Ok, hold on." Sollux started unbuttoning Karkat's pants at a excruciatingly slow speed. Karkat whimpered a little in protest, but the Gemini didn't quicken hispace. Little pants could be heard from Karkat as Sollux finally got the clothing out of the way. He clenched the edges of the counter firmly. Sollux couldn't help but notice a problem of his own growing, but he decided it would be best to save that for later.

Sollux finally pulled off the Cancer's boxers, and damn what a view. Curvy is all he could think about. Who knew Karkat was hiding such a gem of a body under his clothes?

Karkat looked up at him, a certain longing in his eyes. "C-Come on asshat... D-do something..."

Sollux laughed a little. "Alright, alright."

He slowly wrapped his hand around Karkat's member, slightly teasing the tip with his thumb. Karkat grasped the counter tighter. He let out a loud moan. He had never felt something that had felt so good... and he wanted more.

"S-Sollux... c-could y-you b-be a l-little more rougher?" Goddammit. He had tried so hard not to sound like an idiot, but it just came out sounding so Tavros-y.  
Sollux grinned. "Of course, since you're putting on such an enticing display, I guess I could treat you to a bit more pleasure." He started rubbing his hand up and down Karkat's dick faster. The little uke squirmed in pleasure.

The yellow-blooded seme started lowering his head. Karkat was confused.

_What the fuck is he doing?_ He wondered.

Suddenly, a hot, wet tongue slid across his entrance. The mutant-blooded uke arched his back in ecstasy. It felt so fucking hot and strange the same time. He moaned loudly, grasping Sollux's horns. He couldn't help but press against the tongue. He felt it slide inside him slowly. Karkat shivered. Again, it felt so strange, but unbelievably good at the same time.

Sollux started thrusting his tongue in deep and slowly into Karkat, grunting as the Cancer tightened his grip on his horns. He continued to rub Karkat's dick, at the same pace.

"Oh! Sollux!"

Karkat quickly clasped a hand on his mouth. "Fuck." He then proceeded to moan louder.

Sollux just continued to please the cute little mutant blood.

Karkat grasped Sollux's horns, with the strength that could've snapped them in half. Fortunately, he wasn't Equius.

He started tensing up, a orgasm certainly near. Sollux quickened his pace, shoving his tongue deeper into Karkat's warm, velvety embrace. Karkat's moans grew louder and more desperate.

"S-Sollux! Feels too good!" Karkat's body jerked up, causing the tongue to go in deeper.

"Sollux! I-I feel s-so weird!" He gave Sollux's horns a last good squeeze before exploding into his hand.

"F-Fuck..." Karkat panted heavily, the feeling terribly foreign to him.

Sollux pulled away from him. He smirked a little. Enjoy yourself a little too much?" He laughed a bit at the growing look of embarrassment on the mutant blooded uke's face.

"Fuck you. I just lost control, that's all."

"I'd like to see how you are when I'm inside you. Up to the challenge?"

"Fuck no. You helped me get rid of this thing. We're done."  
Karkat went to leave, but felt he couldn't. He realized a growing need for Sollux inside him...

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello ouo I hope you enjoyed this crap, and yes, there will be another chapter. So don't worry my pretties ;D**

**I'm not going to leave you hanging. Next chapter will contain more sweet, sweet SolKat**

**Oh yes, and Please Rate and Review, it helps me improve, of course C:**

**3 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**This Concludes the SolKat Smut! Hope you enjoy!**

Before Karkat knew it, his legs were wrapped around Sollux's waist, begging him for him to take him. The yellow blooded seme just stood there listening to his pleas. A big grin was placed on his face, eating up the scene.

"S-Sollux... please... It just... hurts so much... I want to feel something as huge as you inside me..." Karkat grasped Sollux's shirt, and kissed him. It surprised the Gemini. When did KK get so needy and cute all of a sudden? He wondered. He slid his arm around Karkat's curvy waist and deepened the kiss. The Cancer grasped Sollux's shirt tightly, involuntarily pressing his body against his. Sollux took this as a sign to start heating up the kiss. He placed his hand on Karkat's chin. "Open up that mouth of your's... Guess that's the only time I'll be saying this." He proceeded to laugh. Karkat blushed in embarrassment.

"Fuck you."

"That's my intention, KK."

"Goddammit, stop."

Sollux laughed again. "Alright KK." He kissed him again. Karkat opened his mouth a little, allowing the Gemini's tongue entry. Pleased with the response, Sollux continued.

He pressed the tip of his dick gently against Karkat's entrance. Karkat moaned, and begged, "Oh Sollux... please take me... I don't even want you to go easy on me."

His tiny pants turned heavy when Sollux started inching his way inside him. "Sure you want me to go hard on you? It's pretty big, and it's a pretty tight spot."

Karkat moaned. He struggled to say, " O-Of course I w-want you to g-go- Oh! Hard o-on me..."

Sollux nodded and grunted. He was almost all the way inside of the Cancer. The Mutant blooded uke was shivering in pleasure, fighting hard against moans, but he failed. He filled the room with his beautiful moans, and Sollux hadn't even started thrusting yet.

He began at a slow pace. Karkat's moans became louder from the new movement. His back arched from the intense pleasure. "S-Sollux...!" He grasped the yellow blooded seme's back, digging his claws in a little.

The Gemini grunted a bit from the Cancer's gesture. He shoved it in deeper, earning some gasps and moans from Karkat. Sollux placed his hands on the mutant blooded uke's hips, and then proceeding to thrusting it in harder. He licked Karkat's ear slowly and whispered, "How good does it feel KK?"

Karkat looked away in embarrassment. "It f-feels r-really good... But I wish you'd g-go a little faster..."

Sollux grinned. It was funny how much control he had over the hot blooded uke in this state. And though amused, he decided to grant the little dominated uke's wishes. He quickened his pace, which he was rewarded with Karkat screaming his name.

"S-Sollux! O-Oh! I-I'm g-gonna!"

Sollux went deeper and harder into him, wanting to drive both him and Karkat off the edge.

Karkat gave Sollux a final good scraping against his back before climaxing. The tension of Karkat's ass squeezed Sollux's member enough to send him into cumming. The Cancer rested against Sollux, panting breathlessly. Sollux pulled out slowly, panting as well.

Sollux gave Karkat a deep kiss. The Cancer received it, lovingly.

They suddenly heard a muffled "Honk!" from the cabinet. Karkat's eyes widened. _Oh My god, that fucker was in there the whole time! _He thought. Sollux eyebrow raised. He opened the cabinet slowly. Gamzee was sitting in there with a slight smile on his lips.

"Nothing spells a lifetime supply of motherfuckin' Faygo like hearing your friends fuck."

"You won't tell a soul, fuckass!"

"Seems that's what I just motherfuckin' witnessed, best friend."

A tiny voice then replied, "Uh... I don't think you will have to worry about blackmail..."

Karkat whipped around. The whole fucking household was behind them. Fuck!

Nepeta was trying hard not to giggle. "Well, it's something isn't it?"

"I just wish I could've seen some of it!" Terezi exclaimed.

Sollux just laughed. "Well, at least all of you know this is my piece of ass. If that's ok with KK, of course."

Karkat crossed his arms. He looked away, blushing deeply. He nodded quickly.

Sollux smirked.

Gamzee rose from the cabinet.

"Motherfuckin' miracles!"

**Welp that's the end to this little smut. I really hoped you enjoyed! And If you didn't, well then. Uh Idk what to say to you xD**

**Anyway, I'm not really sure what couple to do next. I may do GamTav, or some CronKri. But I haven't really decided. I guess I'll have to see. **

**Hope you Review! That would surely be a miracl /shottodeath  
**


End file.
